A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
The fan section, compressor section, and turbine section typically include a series of rotor systems. Rotor systems typically include a disk and a plurality of circumferentially spaced blades. The rotor disk and the blades are subject to high radial forces. During engine operation, a blade or a fragment thereof may separate from the remainder of the rotor system. One portion of a blade that is vulnerable to separation from the blade body is a blade cover. Partial or complete separation of a blade cover from one or more blade bodies can cause damage to a downstream component of the engine.